ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikaku Nara
Shikaku Nara '''is a genin-level ninja from Konohagakure and a member of '''Team 10. 'Events' 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' In his first match, Shikaku was paired up against Baki. It was a battle of wit and strategy but Shikaku had planned his fight since the beginning. By using a smokebomb in the start of the match, Shikaku managed to hide multiple bomb tags all around the arena and set them up to go off when he pulled the string tied to his ankle. He remained immobile the entire fight, letting Baki come to him and pushing him off until Baki stood right where Shikaku wanted him. Using his Shadow Paralysis Technique, Shikaku held Baki in place before breaking the technique by pulling his foot and setting off the bombs. During the finals in the public arena, Shikaku fought against Seirei. At first, the match was slow as Seirei waited for night time to fall, rendering Shikaku's Shadow techniques useless. With the aid of flash bombs, however, Shikaku managed to get moments of light to use his technique. The entire fight he focused on using his ninja tools, trying multiple strategies that Seirei showed good intuition and avoided. It wasn't until he trapt her in a maze of ninja string that she was caught. He threw one of his final flash bombs and went to use his Shadow Strangle technique, but then suddenly threw the match before causing her any real harm. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' Shikaku was rewarded the position of chunin due to his matches in the Final Exam, though his reactions and his teams were not gone to. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Shikaku Nara Gender: Male Age: 21 Weight: 132 lbs Height: 5'7 Birthday: 15 July Sexuality: Straight Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build: Thin, but somewhat toned Skin Tone: Average Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Widows peak pulled back into a pineapple ponytail Outfit: Fishnet top with black shorts; long, brown, unopened coat Headband Location: Right arm Distinct Features: None Scars: Single Scar across his right cheek Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: 21 Clan: Nara clan Friends: Inoichi, Choza, Asuma Known Family Members: Father and mother Affiliations: Konohagakure, Team 10 Mentors: Minoru History: Personality: 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Nara art of Shadow Imitation Chakra Type Innates: Yin Primary Weapons: Explosive tags, ninja wire, smoke bombs, mini-bombs, and various other shinobi tools Flaws in Style: Demands that a shadow of shorts be present, so therefore useless in the absence of light Style: Shadow Imitation Jutsu List: Ninja Art: Shadow Paralysis Ninja Art: Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Miso soup with lemon Least Favorite Food: Barbecued spare ribs Favorite Color: Grey Fears: Women Past-Times: Stargazing, midday napping, and the occasional game of shogi Wants to Fight: Seirei (again), but doesn't really feel like exerting the effort to fight anyone Nindo: To never allow himself to take life too seriously Favorite Word/Quote: "Tedious" Player: Liz Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Clan Members